deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Last 16:Cybermen vs ODST
Last round grievous murdered vilgax (5-2) This round its Cybermen: Cyborg warriors who are determined to upgrade everything in the universe. Vs ODST: An elite group of UNSC Marines that specialize in special warfare tactics. Who is deadliest HaloReach - ODST.jpg|ODST Combat Knife.png|Combat knife H3 Shotgun.jpg|M90 Shotgun MA5C.jpg|MA5C SRS99DS2.jpg|SRS99 cybermen.jpg|Cybermen mondas cybermen.jpg|Modnus Cybermen (These would be the ones with death rays in thier chest) Electro attack.jpg|Electro Attack cyber wrist blaster.jpg|Wrist blasers energy blaster.jpg|Cyberman holding energy blaster My personal edge goes to the cyberman due to better weapons and ruthlessness. 'Battle ' "Good luck Spartan" "You too" nobel six says back and with that he leaps from the falcon. Jones watches him go before turning back to his teammates. "One of you see how the pilot is" he barks and one of the men gets up and leans out of teh side of the falcon and shouts to the pilot inside. Jones looks down and sees another beam of red energy fly through the air and strike the wing. The soldier who was talking to the pilot loses his grip of the side of the falcon and falls but jones grabs his hand and pulls him back up. "We work as a team, none gets left behind" he says to the soldier and watches as the falcon slowly starts to lose altitude. "Hold onto your seats men" he shouts and all of his fellow ODST troopers obey. The falcon gently bumps the ground and scarpes across the ground for a while before stopping. Jones is the first one to stand and checks that all his men are okay before exiting the ship. He opens up the window on the front of the falcon to see the pilot, who is mostly alright except for a few cuts and bruises. "Hey you okay" he shouts to the pilot who replies that he is fine except that he has broken his arm. "You okay to move soldier" jones says calmy. "Yes sir i sure am" the man replies and pulls himself out of the helicopter, wincing in pain as he leans on his broken arm. Jones pats him on the back and adress's the rest of his men. "Right we are going to make our way back to base, we are only a few miles away at most" he starts "i can't radio in for another falcon as our radio's are down but i'm sure this will be a perfect endurance test". Some grons go up from around the men and jones smiles. "Come on men" he shouts and jogs off in the direction of the base. The men sigh and jog after him even the pilot who winches everytime he jolts his arm when he runs. Suddenly he lets out a scream as he through a pit trap and lands with a crack on the hard metal floor below. Jones runs over to the pit trap and shouts down to the injured pilot. "What happened? are you okay" jones shouts down but before he can answer and metal man appears behind the man and grabs him by the neck. Lifting him up into the air elctricity flows through his body and he jerks about for a while before going limp (4-5) "Open fire" jones shouts and his men all fire at the cybermen with thier assault rifle's. However they barley do anything to the cyberman who drops the pilot and walks off his footsteps echoing out from the hole. Jones jumps down into the hole and lands carefully on his feet and his men follow him down. He feels the pilot's arm for a pulse but finds nothing. "Men" he barks turning to face them "We have found some hostile threats which are living not far from our base and they must be eliminated at all costs you hear". "Yes sir no survivors" they all replie and jones nods his head. "Lets go" he barks and leads his men through the winding corridor untill they reach a huge cavern undernieth the ground. "Holy Sh*t" one of the soldiers says and but shushed by jones who points to a giant metal building sitting smack bang in the middle of the huge cavern. "Sniper see if you can get a better look" he says awestruck and the sniper takes out his rifle, laying down on the ground and looking through the scope at the alien building. "Well can you see anything" jones whispers to the sniper. "I can see hostile, he has his back to me so i should be able to kill him without him even knowing". "Do it then" jones whispers and thesniper pulls his trigger, the bullet going through the glass casing, the metal armour and finally the brain of the unserspecting cyberman. (4-4) "I want you to stay here and take out anymore of those cybermen" jones instructs his sniper and the man nods his head. "I want the rest of you to follow me down to the entrance were gonna assault it head one". "Aye aye sir" the men replie and jones leads them down to the base. Just as they reach the entrance two cybermen, one modas and one cybus industies, burst out of the door and open fire on the ODST troopers. Jones orders them to find some cover and but one of them is struck in the neck and falls over dead. (3-4) Jones and his teammate open fire on the cybermen with thier MA5C's but the bullets have no effect on the cybermen. Jones heres a shot come from the rocks above him and the cybus industry cyberman falls over, stone dead. (3-3) The Mondas cyberman retreats back into the base, another sniper bullet narrowly missing the armour clad warrior. Jones stosp firing and turns to his man. "Put away your MA5C it's no good too us now, take out your shotgun that's sure to get through that armour" he barks and the man obeys, swapping his assault rifle for his shotgun. The two men enter the base with jones in the lead. He walks past an abadoned corridor but when his teammate tries to follow he is struck through the head with a red laser and hits the ground stone dead. (2-3) Jones peeks his head round the side of the corridor and a laser beam flies past his head. He aims his shotgun at his adversary and fires, hitting him in the side of the head. However the gun seems to do nothing and the cyberman continues his firing. Jones takes aim again and hits him once again in the head, killing the mondas cyberman. (2-2) Jones smiles at the gun's success and carries on searching for any other cybermen. Meanwhile outside the sniper continues watching the front of the base. He hears the sound of metal footsteps behind him and turns to see a mondas cybermen standing a few feet behind him. He fires his rifle but his aim is off and he only scrapes his arm. The modas cyberman's chest opens up and the death ray slides out. The sniper aims more carefully this time and fires hitting the cyberman in the eye. (2-1) However just as he does the cyberman fires his deathray at the ODST trooper. The man pumps his fist in the air in victory just as he is disintergrated. (1-1) Meanwhile back inside the base jones comes across the last cyberman, who destorys his shotgun with a blast from his wrist blasters. Jones ducks under another shot and takes out his knife, plunging it into the cyberman's eye, twisting it around in a cricle before yanking it out. The cyberman's body collaspes to the floor. (1-0) Jones pumps his fist in the air in victory and walks out of the base. He walks out of the cavern and begins the long trek back to the UNSC Base. Winner ODST Experts opinion The ODST won because of thier training at experiance fighting aliens. This round ends on Tuesday the 11th of october and next round is Captain Rex (Star wars: The clone wars) vs Nathan Hale (Resistance series) Category:Blog posts